Different
by BlackLynx17
Summary: So this was meant to be called one day it'll be different, I wasn't feeling that though. Here's a small one-shot around 2000 words. A little depressing, but apparently they don't have depressing on the genre thing. The closest was hurt and angst but no depression so yeah. Work with me people. Mest and Wendy of course. I don't reveal their names for some reason nor their age. Enjoy.


**BlackLynx17: I just really felt like writing a fanfiction about them. I don't know why really. So there. If the ending sucks that because I didn't know how to end it. I wrote out a few ideas, but I didn't like how they went with the story so I just erased them all and kept it like is.**

**.**

Different

.

"One day it'll be different."

She heard that everyday from him, every single day. He'd always have the same expression on his face, the same tone of voice, always holding her as he'd whispered it to her right before he'd kiss her so she couldn't respond.

She didn't respond anymore since he never answered her questions after those words. So many times she should have left him, so many times did other people come to her, better people, stronger people, people who would treat her right and give her what she needed. Never what she wanted though. For some reason, she wanted him. He felt the same way, just not as much at her though. Never as much.

She learned to hide her feelings turning the day and hide them during the night with him. When could she show her feelings to herself? There was no time for herself. Things weren't different, but nothing was the same. No one noticed and yet they did. He noticed and yet he didn't. It was like they were all choosing to ignore it, Wendy chose to ignore it. All she needed to know was that she loved him. As long as they never changed, she wouldn't either.

Their kisses would be bitter sweet; he could never get enough. They would never have enough time. He was always warm and tired when he visited, his hair always in a mess and sticky when she'd run her hands through it, his touches always yearning, his voice whining in the beginning, his eyes beautiful. God were they beautiful. On some nights, the nights where he was beat and Wendy felt different, they would just hold each other. Always just hold, hug, cuddle. She'd lay her head down on his chest, his chin on her head, their arms around each other and they'd sleep. These were the nights she loves, these were the special nights.

And he'd never leave without telling her. It was the promise he had always kept. She'd be kissed awake, gasping as she tried to breath air from her sudden lack of oxygen, and wake up to his eyes. He'd brush her hair, kiss her lips again, and tell her the same thing. He never said good-byes, all he ever did was give her hope.

"One day it'll be different."

One day.

Her special place was on a hill near Grandma Porly's home; it showed the entire forest under her. She'd sit there for hours during the day sometimes, always thinking as she'd watch the forest fog up in some areas. It was sad. She wasn't a fool, she knew this wasn't healthy for her. She knew she shouldn't be putting herself through this. How could she refuse though when he'd arrive at her home?

He only ever got more and more popular, more and more of an enemy against Fairy Tail. He was on their side though even if no one realized it. He had become the new Yajima and protected her guild, even convincing some others to stand up for them. It was the least he could do for her. She wanted him more than her guild though, even if she'd never admit it to herself out loud.

One day... that different came. She didn't know where the strength came from, but as she opened her door for him... that's all she did. He stared at her confused and she refused to meet his gaze.

"You always tell me, one day it'll be different." She whispered to him.

He didn't respond; she didn't want him too.

"Well today is different, I just can't do this tonight." She shook her head at him.

He left, vanished. It surprised her that he did is so easily, so soon, without even putting up a fight, without hearing an explanation, without anything. He just accepted it... like she always had. She didn't refuse the next day and neither of them brought up what happened. Slowly, she felt herself getting back to how she was before. She was gaining her strength back, listening to herself, telling him no when she couldn't deal with him; when she wasn't strong enough to be alone.

He never said anything; guessed he learned that part from her. He never told her one day it'll be different, though it was implied when he left her. One day, it was different again. The news was everywhere, the first female joining the Councilmen. It was the whole talk of Fiore for weeks. She saw it then, she really did. That must have been why she wasn't the least bit shocked when the news covered a different story, a story about her and him getting hitched. That one day had finally came.

Things were different and they weren't going to change back.

She moved from her apartment and he never came to see her. He could have found her if he tried, he never showed up at her doorstep though. Wendy would lay on the grass, staring up at the clouds, imagining when life was simpler. She'd remember his arms around her, his kisses down her neck, his hair tickling her nose, his fingers curving around every inch of her body. She'd remember small things like how he took his coffee in the morning on the rare chances he could stay for breakfast, or how one eyebrow was higher than the other when you really looked at it, and how, when he was sleeping, he'd always smile while he snored.

It was these things that she loved about him. It was these things that made her regret her decision. She wiped her tears away and bit her bottom lip, trying her best to stop crying. It was so hard not to though. He had moved on without her and left her heart in shambles. Wendy could either pick the pieces up and fix her broken heart by herself or find someone else to do it for her. She didn't want either of those though.

"I want him, I want him. I want him. I want him." She cried pressing the palms of her hands on her eyes.

She cried over and over again until it sounded so ridiculous that it had to stop.

"He wants you too you know."

Slowly her hand moved away from her eyes and her vision was blurry at first. She blinked and stared at him staring down at her.

"I always told you one day it'll be different."

She could only blink again.

"It took a while, but today's that day."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, teleporting them somewhere else. Wendy went from hearing nothing but the wind and the sounds of the forest to hearing the roars and screams of people and the flashing of cameras and the popping of fireworks.

"This right here ladies and gentlemen, is the woman I chose to spend the rest of my life with. Whatever the articles and gossip said about me being with someone else is a lie; this woman right here in the only woman I love."

He confessed to her in front of thousands of people, hundreds of those thousands of people being journalists and spreading his wild confession all over Fiore like the plague. And as if he hadn't made his point clear yet, he kissed her in front of those thousands of fans and hundreds of reporters. She remembered her friends acting negatively and shocking when they read the newspaper that day.

"I hereby retire my chair, though I will still be a part of the council. I will also be part of a guild called Fairy Tail and plan to spend the my finer days there with my wife, thank you."

He tugged her away after his speech, waving at his fans as he pulled them into a carriage.

"All my things are bound to be in Magnolia by now in our new apartment, your things too. I didn't think your new current one would be big enough for the both of us."

...

"Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" She asked.

"That I wasn't too late, that the one day wasn't a day too late, that you love me, that you'll forgive me."

He began to explain how he was working on getting the Council to a certain point before leaving them for her. How he wanted to make sure everything was going to be alright once he stepped down, how the reason he didn't see her for the past few weeks was because he was settling who was going to take his position next. How he was at a press confence announcing his fake engagement with the other woman when he teleported to get her to show all of Fiore who he wanted to be with. She listned and stared, never saying a word.

"I'm so sorry, I truly am. Just please don't say I won't have a place to live at in Magnolia."

"You will, I'll be the one without a place."

"I meant with you."

She didn't know, "I don't know."

His face fell instantly, "I was too late."

"It hurt when you were gone."

"I know-"

"No you don't and don't just sit there and pretend that you do." She snapped.

It was unlike her, but he smiled.

"I'm sorry."

Her heart was still broken. She had yet to pick up a single piece or let someone help her. She saw him though picking them up, mending them back together without her even asking or letting him do. Once it was back it started beating and yearning for him.

"I'll only ever love you, I know that." She said.

He looked hopefully.

"I don't know if that's enough anymore though."

"It is going to be because I'm going to work this out. You only feel this way because I hurt you. Let me heal you though, let me fix you. You can't stop me from loving you just like you can't stop yourself from loving me."

"I'm tired of giving you chances."

"All I'm asking is for one more."

"I'm tired of letting you in."

"You've never let me out."

"I- I- I want more excuses so I can make this harder for you."

He chuckled, finally leaning over to press his long awaiting lips against hers. She melted instantly and fell into him.

"You're going to forgive and love me because I'm going to love you back and never do anything to make you have to forgive me again. We're going to get married and live happily for the rest of our lives, I promise you this. No more one days, it'll only ever be nows."

"This is too easy." She cried.

"You're not making it easy."

She giggled and somehow with that small laughter, he was the man she loved again. She was the man who picked flowers with her, fought along side her, loved her, cherished her... he was that strange man who asked her to be his partner.

"Our apartment better be pretty."

He grinned, "it's beautiful. If we're going to spend the rest of our lives there I made sure it would be."

"So just like that? You changed everything just like that?"

"Not just like that, you should know better than anyone how long it took me, but yeah. For you I changed everything."

"There won't be any more chances after this so please, don't break my heart again."

"Never again."

"Then... I love you then."

"Please never stop loving me."

She giggled, "I don't think that's even possible."


End file.
